


The Love Story of a Satyr

by yyl9739



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 特立獨行的薩堤爾達文西迎來了他的求偶期。薩堤爾達文西 x 神廟祭司里亞瑞歐CWT55無料線上公開
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Love Story of a Satyr

**Author's Note:**

> 一些設定上的名詞解釋：
> 
> 薩堤爾 Satyr：半人半山羊的神話生物，生性放蕩、好色、好飲酒，常以酒神隨從的身分出現  
> 西努勒斯 Silenus：希臘神話中，撫養並教導酒神的森林之神，文中採用西努勒斯的老年半人馬形象  
> 寧芙 Nymph：希臘神話中的仙女與女性精靈總稱，生活在森林與水邊等較溫和的野外地區  
> 聖殿管事 Neokoros：神廟裡地位僅次大祭司的神職人員，主要掌管神廟裡的行政事宜  
> 阿斯克勒庇俄斯 Asclepius：希臘醫神，標誌為單蛇纏繞的醫神杖，阿波羅的半神兒子  
> 阿波羅 Apollo：希臘太陽神，同時亦是詩歌與藝術、真理與理性、神諭及青年的保護神祇

李奧納多．達文西，一名居住在城郊森林裡，脾氣古怪且特立獨行的薩堤爾，萬般鄙視他的同類恬不知恥又淫亂無比的私生活。他信誓旦旦地向他的友人們發誓，自己絕不會淪為野蠻本能的奴隸。而現在，達文西正迎來他曾嗤之以鼻的求偶期。  
「說真的，李奧，你不需要這麼麻煩地布置巢穴。隨便上外頭找個寧芙，她們很樂意和你共度春宵，或者拐個人類雌性也行。」瑣羅亞斯德從肩處卸下達文西要求的柔軟獸皮，倚靠在平整鑿砌的石壁上，一派輕鬆地向好友勸說道。「反正求偶期結束就散了，那些仙女可喜歡你了。」  
「不，佐，你不懂。」達文西焦躁地將獸皮鋪於用作臥床的石台上，再將數枝芬芳的香草擺放在角落。「我不是要找寧芙或什麼女人。」  
「這個嘛，如果你偏好更刺激點的，也許你可以找隻山羊，反正牠們也算半個同類。」瑣羅亞斯德訕笑，達文西煩躁地翻了翻眼。「我沒有那種癖好，我甚至不想和任何物種交配。我是遇上求偶期，不是想製造出莫名其妙的後代。」  
「那不然呢？」瑣羅亞斯德疑惑，「嘿，等等，你該不會要說什麼，你是認真想要『求偶』？」頂著大羊角的薩堤爾驚愕地從壁上挺起，「求偶，真的？李奧，你是個薩堤爾。」  
達文西不耐煩地朝瑣羅亞斯德擺手。「是是我知道，我還是個信仰太陽神的薩堤爾。而且我也不一定要求偶，我只是……」達文西停下手邊匆亂的擺設，沮喪地低頭嘆了口氣。「我也不曉得，我現在不懂自己想要些什麼了。」  
瑣羅亞斯德聳肩。「好吧，畢竟你是達文西，我的經驗幫不上你。」他朝出口走去，臨走前回頭認真盯向達文西。「只是李奧，你別再招惹神廟裡的人類，上回維斯塔貞女那事可鬧得不輕，森林還差點被燒了。」  
達文西煩躁地搔扯自己半長的頭髮，胡亂應允瑣羅亞斯德的告誡。友人離去後，達文西再次調整起為求偶而擺飾的臥室配置，心中的躁動卻讓他如何也不滿意。達文西嘆息，停下手邊的工作，焦躁地騷了騷凌亂的髮頂，他決定至原野上散心。

達文西聞到了一股香味。  
清淡的、飄渺的、若有似無的，引得他心生蕩漾的香氣，不似他曾嗅聞過的任何氣息，本能卻催促他前去探尋那香味的源頭。達文西跟隨敏銳嗅覺的引領，強而有力的山羊後腿蹬踏如飛的步伐，愈發清晰的氣味使他無可抑止地興奮，他在翻過滿布岩石的矮丘後，尋到那股氣息的主人。  
身著整潔白衣的人類男子托著一只籐編圓籃，正傾身採擷長於峭壁邊旁的草植，半垂的眼瞼掩不住橄欖棕綠的虹膜所折射的、猶如琉璃般的美麗光澤，藏身於岩石後的達文西心中悸動不已，躁動的本能告訴他眼前這人正是他所覓求的伴侶。他發現男人的右腿處紮著裹藥的布條，行動亦不甚靈敏，搖搖晃晃地走在陡斜的石崖邊顯得相當危險，達文西躲藏在矮樹叢與高低石塊之間，小心翼翼地緩慢接近男子，然而硬蹄踏落的碎石仍驚動了對方。  
男子驚恐地回頭，望見朝他趨近的薩堤爾時本能地後退，他謹慎地放下籐籃後俯首下跪。「很抱歉闖入您的領地，原野的神靈。」男子的語調有些顫抖，「我無意冒犯您，我馬上就離開。」  
達文西索性從樹叢後走出，緩緩行至男子面前，男子將頭首壓得更低了。達文西低下身來輕扶男子的臂膀，對方戰戰兢兢地起身，尚是慌亂的目光對上薩堤爾莫名熾熱的雙眼。「不，我並沒有生氣。你想採多少藥草都可以。」達文西拾起地上的籐籃，盡力壓抑過於澎湃的激情，言語中卻流露難以掩藏的激動。「我知道別處有長得更好的草藥，我帶你去。」  
然而男人卻察覺薩堤爾異樣而危險的熱情，因而警戒地緩緩後退。「不了，這些已經夠用了，很抱歉打擾您，我該走了。」男人轉身意欲逃離，卻被焦急的薩堤爾大力擒握住手臂。「你的腿上有傷，我的洞穴裡有西勒努斯的藥膏，我可以治療你。」男人不再藏匿恐慌的情緒，使勁激烈地欲從薩堤爾的箝制中掙脫，然而卻毫無作用。「阿斯克勒庇俄斯的神廟有我需要的所有膏藥，我所信奉的神衹會治癒我，放手！」  
「不不，我不能讓你走，你是我的伴侶！」白衣男子聞言倏地愣住，然後以防備而略為慍怒的眼神盯向薩堤爾，他一面與達文西對峙，一面悄悄將手伸入長袍中，按在隨身的匕首上。「你說什麼？」眼見男子敵視的姿態，達文西更焦慮了。他試圖接近對方，卻險些被銳利的匕首刺傷，達文西驚得鬆開緊揣對方的手臂，男子在脫離箝制後迅速向後頭退去。  
「等等，別動！你會掉下去的！」達文西眼瞧男子危險地踩踏在岩崖邊緣，僅一步之距便會跌落深淵，然而男子不減對達文西的戒惕，鋒利的匕首直指向薩堤爾。「讓我離開。」白衣男子的聲調裡帶些隱忍的壓抑，達文西察覺對方負傷的右腿不住地顫抖，似是難以承受支撐身軀而引發的痛楚。本能在達文西內心激起巨大的憂傷與急切的保護欲，他無視對方的警戒靠近，意欲將他命定的伴侶攬入懷中安撫。  
「退後！」男子威嚇道，薩堤爾卻更加堅定地向他接近，男子在驚慌之際於崖邊跌絆踩空，在他即將向下墜落之際，達文西迅速將人從崖邊扯回並圈入懷中。劇烈的震盪引起傷處更強烈尖銳的疼痛，淚液凝聚在男子的眼中，達文西逼迫自己無視內心的疼惜，咬牙俐落自後頸處將人擊暈。昏厥的男人不再掙扎，薩堤爾將人打橫托起，不捨地為男人輕柔撫去額角的汗珠，並再三確認傷處無受壓迫之後，快步直奔回自己的巢穴。

※

「李奧，你真把事情搞砸了。」瑣羅亞斯德懊惱地說，「先不談你的『伴侶』是個男人，你不能因為他不跟你走，就把人打暈帶回來。」  
達文西張口想申辯什麼，卻看見一旁金髮的年輕半人馬微微頷首，支持瑣羅亞斯德的看法，登時委屈地又閉上了嘴。「但他是我的伴侶，而且他受了傷，我不能讓他就這麼離開。」達文西悄聲而沮喪地說。  
「但你也不該這樣，況且他還是神廟的祭司！你明明知道這有多麻煩！」瑣羅亞斯德煩躁地搓揉著自己的深色捲髮。  
「他是我一直在尋找的伴侶，我必須照顧他。」達文西失神地呢喃，瑣羅亞斯德有些氣惱。「好，那我們現在該怎麼辦？逼他和你在野外生活？李奧，他是一名聖殿管事！」  
「我不知道。」達文西有些失落，「但他的腿受了傷，我得照料他，直到他康復無恙。」總意氣風發的薩堤爾萎靡地說，「至於其他事情，等他好了以後再說吧。」  
「但是大師，你得先讓他信任你。」半人馬弱弱說道，「沒有人會願意讓綁架自己的兇手照護他的傷勢，」尼克悄悄瞥向幽暗的石洞臥室內。「更何況你還把他鎖在自己的巢裡。即使是處在求偶期的半獸人，這樣做也無益於取得伴侶的信任。」  
達文西失落地緩步踱至臥室內，在床側觀望仍昏厥蜷縮在石床上的男子。他憐惜地輕撫男人微捲的黑髮，一道堅固沉重的鎖鏈自男子腰處纏繞，末端連繫在釘入厚實岩床的鉚釘上。「我不知道，我只是想留下他。」達文西沮喪地嗚咽，手掌下移至男人面頰處捧觸，陷入沉眠的男子依然緊皺眉間。「但我似乎做了最糟糕的決定。」達文西不捨地輕喃。

里亞瑞歐自深沉的睡眠中甦醒，尚有些迷糊的神智為身下柔軟舒適的皮毛所安撫。他翻過身，卻被腰處異樣的重量與金屬響聲所驚醒，里亞瑞歐睜眼，疑惑地環視周遭。他發現自己正處在一處陌生的洞穴，洞內各式物件明顯經過精心布置，里亞瑞歐撫摸鋪佈在他身下柔順保暖而不扎手的優質皮毛，疑怕的心境稍稍有所緩解。  
然而腰間環纏的鎖鏈卻令他十足不安。他試圖扯動鍊條，粗堅鐵鍊發出尖脆的叮噹響聲，意識到自己被囚梏在石室之內，無盡的恐慌自里亞瑞歐心中蔓生。硬物磕碰在岩石上的清脆聲響規律地向石室趨近，里亞瑞歐警戒地坐起，直盯向幽暗的門外。  
達文西聽見臥室內傳來的金屬碰響，因而前來查看，望見男子已然清醒令他欣慰，然對方戒備而敵意的姿態卻使他哀傷。達文西踏入臥室之內，意外發現腳蹄踏響的跫音使對方驚得一顛，鍊條晃動的輕微碰撞發出聲響，他謹慎地放輕步伐，緩慢地向石床上的男子靠近。  
「你醒了。」達文西開口，毫不意外地未能獲得回應，他持續向前趨近，男子卻蜷縮向後退去。「嘿，我沒有要傷害你的意思。」達文西解釋道，並指了指男子的傷處。「你受傷了，我只是想治好你。」  
里亞瑞歐這才發現傷處已被重新妥善包紮，兩塊木板夾固起傷腿處，原先隱隱作痛的痛傷竟舒緩不少。達文西側坐上床緣，小心翼翼地觸上包紮，不引起對方絲毫疼痛。「你的腿受傷了，我先幫你固定包紮。」達文西抬眼，誠懇地望入里亞瑞歐眼底。「我為我的唐突道歉，但請相信我不會傷害你。」  
「所以你監禁我，只是想幫我療傷？」里亞瑞歐諷刺道，達文西有些困窘地別開眼。「我……不希望你離開，至少在你的傷好以前。」薩堤爾回答道，起身行至離床稍有距離的木製櫥櫃，端起上頭擺放的水罐與食物托盤，攜至石床邊側。「你昏睡了兩天，應該吃點東西。」達文西拿起托盤上的麵包，剝了一小塊吃進口中，再將其餘的部分遞與依舊防備的男人，里亞瑞歐猶豫了一陣，最終仍心懷疑慮地伸手接過食物，在對方殷切的目光下咬下一角。優質精作的細緻麥香在咀嚼間化開清甜，喚起身體久未進食後對食物的渴望，里亞瑞歐愈發急湊地啃嚼麵包，卻不慎因此噎嗆而不住咳嗽，達文西忙從罐中倒出清水，一面仔細地將水餵給人類男子，一面輕順對方的後背。「吃慢點，別噎著了。」  
里亞瑞歐對達文西過度的體貼感到不適，僅是略略僵直了一下，便被心思細膩的薩堤爾捕捉，達文西自覺地停下動作，退回與男子相隔半尺的距離。里亞瑞歐終於從嗆咳中回復，抬眼的瞬間便為對方眼中純粹的擔憂與關愛所攫獲，怪異的不自在瀰漫全身，令他下意識地又向後縮了一些。達文西將里亞瑞歐的反應盡收眼底，卻僅是淡然而略顯失落地一笑，他將托盤朝里亞瑞歐推去，低聲向緊繃的人類說道。「很抱歉嚇到你，我確實沒有惡意。我叫李奧納多．達文西，居住在這片森林的薩堤爾。」

※

里亞瑞歐在夜裡被鍊條的碰撞聲響嚇醒，他倏地睜眼，驚惶戒備地瞪向正跪在他身旁拆卸束縛的薩堤爾。「別緊張。」達文西熟稔地撥弄鐵鍊上的機關，喀地一聲便解開鎖頭。「我找了人來看看你的傷勢，他是這附近最好的醫者。」  
里亞瑞歐盯著達文西看了一陣，才緩緩從床上爬起。薩堤爾伸手欲攙扶起坐在受傷的男子，然而對方無視他的協助逕自起身。里亞瑞歐拖著傷腿遲緩步行，一個踉蹌險些跌坐在地，達文西及時將他拉住，一把將里亞瑞歐的臂膀架上肩處，穩穩撐扶對方走至起居室。  
「嘿嘿嘿！別這麼粗魯。」起居室裡的西努勒斯見狀，連忙丟下手杖，搬了張椅凳讓里亞瑞歐坐下。「你該讓他躺著，這樣移動會弄疼他。」  
里亞瑞歐皺眉，揉搓右腿膝處舒緩痠疼，達文西懊惱地應了聲。「讓我看看你的傷。」安德烈向里亞瑞歐說道，對方輕輕頷首應允。西努勒斯屈下獸腿跪坐於地，謹慎地拆除固定的夾板、揭開層層包紮，仔細檢視瘀腫的小腿處。「看起來像是骨折。」老人馬凝重地蹙眉，「不是最近受的傷，但最近似乎又有挫到傷處。」  
「前幾天，」達文西回應，「他在崖邊踏空，在……我們爭執的時候。」薩堤爾愧疚地垮下肩膀。「那麼大概是骨頭又裂開了。」安德烈在里亞瑞歐腿上觸摸著，確認傷勢的情況。「我可以配點藥膏，那會舒緩你的疼痛和消腫，但骨傷的部分就得費些時間，在它長好之前切忌再次受傷。」  
西努勒斯熟練地為里亞瑞歐換上新的包紮，再穩穩將夾板固定於腿上。「我知道是李奧把你強押回來，但你最好還是等到傷勢好轉再離開。至於你，」安德烈起身，拿起酒神杖捶向達文西。「我們得好好談談。」

「你這是在惹禍上身。」安德烈擔憂地說，「醫神神廟的勢力很是麻煩，而你還綁架了他們的祭司。」  
「我知道不該這樣把人帶回來，但我……我沒有辦法。」達文西挫敗地說，「我沒辦法，安德烈，他是我的伴侶，我的本能確定這點，無論他的身分為何。」  
西努勒斯嘆了口氣，拄著手杖的模樣看來格外衰老。「我明白你正處在求偶期，也知道你是認真地想和他結為伴侶，可是李奧，這不可行。」安德烈以前蹄在原地踩跺。「你不明白醫神的大祭司，那傢伙為了權力和利益有多貪婪狠戾，而你帶回的人正巧是他的心腹。」  
「要是亞歷山卓真要討回他的聖殿管事，」安德烈嚴肅地直視達文西眼底，「那我們都得遭殃。李奧納多，你的選擇會造成太嚴重的後果，不僅是你，還關乎你的朋友與整座森林。」  
達文西沉默不語，安德烈上前輕拍他的肩頭，他明白養子內心的掙扎。「他現在不適合離開，你可以在這段期間好好照料他。等他復原之後，你必須在惹上麻煩以前，趁早送他回到神廟。他終究不屬於這裡，這樣對大家都好。」  
薩堤爾沮喪地頷首，強打起精神送走西努勒斯，他站在洞口目送安德烈走進已然暗下的森林，直到老人馬的身影消弭在夜色之中。達文西轉身回到洞內，秉著微弱的燭光在臥室門處靜望已然睡下的里亞瑞歐，蜷縮身軀的睡姿令他無比心疼。  
達文西甩了甩頭，將前去將人緊擁的念頭掩去，鋪開輕便的草蓆，在起居室裡就地躺下。地面的冰冷穿過鋪墊，加劇他孤單寂寞的心境，達文西側臥屈身，環抱起自己毛絨的獸腿，闔上的眼睫間滲出一道淚光。

※

里亞瑞歐在達文西的細緻照顧下，回復得相當良好，如今他的腿已不再腫痛。人類男子尚不適應薩堤爾無微不至的呵護，即便依然對於對方所謂「伴侶」的說詞感到排斥，相處之間卻也感受出與眾不同的半獸人乃是一片真心，不知不覺也逐漸卸下心防。里亞瑞歐順從地伸直傷腿，讓達文西敷上新的膏藥與包紮，似是為了使他安心及信任，這幾日來達文西已不再以鍊條將他困縛。  
「今天天氣不錯，」完成既定的換藥，達文西一邊收拾剩餘的物品，向里亞瑞歐提議道。「我們可以去森林裡走走，我讓尼克載你。」達文西偏首指向一旁略顯青澀的半人馬，尼克有些侷促地點頭。  
里亞瑞歐向洞外望了眼，自從他被擄來以後，還未曾走出戶外過，光點自葉間灑落搖曳的景象令他嚮往，於是他輕聲應允。達文西欣喜萬分，小心翼翼地將里亞瑞歐抱起，讓他坐上半人馬的馬身，再三確認側身坐姿不會造成里亞瑞歐不適後，才讓尼克載著他穩緩朝外頭走去。  
里亞瑞歐安靜地伏在人馬背上，感受久違的陽光灼溫地在他膚上裹流，唇角不自覺地微微揚起，流露出一絲喜悅。達文西走在前頭，靈敏地在石塊與橫倒的樹木間跳躍，引領馱著傷者的尼克走上最平穩的路徑。半獸人們將里亞瑞歐帶至一流清澈的小溪，讓他安坐在畔邊的岩石上。  
「這裡是森林裡最美麗的溪流，也是水寧芙們的居地。」達文西解釋道，向四周望了望。「寧芙的歌聲媲美最美妙的雀鳥，但她們似乎不在。」  
「佐找了凡妮莎去採新出的葡萄釀酒，其他人大概也跟了過去。」尼克補充道，低頭在水岸邊撿摘開著細小白花的野草，里亞瑞歐一眼便認出那樣植物。「蓍草，它能促進傷口癒合與消炎。」  
達文西驚異地看向人類男子，又想起對方的身分，擁有豐富的醫藥知識並不足為奇。「安德烈會用它蒸餾出精油，治療各種割傷和紅腫都非常有效。」半人馬將成把的草藥塞入背袋中，朝達文西揮手示意後便朝森林另一頭走去。「你的藥膏裡也會用上，他需要更多原料。」達文西說明。  
里亞瑞歐抬頭看著蓊鬱的綠葉在頂上婆娑，微風挾雜一絲水氣顯得格外清爽，鬱悶的心情似乎隨淙淙水流沖洗而去。「我不知道城郊的森林裡，原來有這麼漂亮的地方。」里亞瑞歐感慨。  
「這裡平常不會有人類造訪，精靈們也不喜歡被外人打擾。別看那些仙女柔弱的模樣，她們生氣起來可比任何獸人還要可怕。」達文西笑著調侃道，攀摘下幾枝長於溪旁的香桃木枝葉，編作花冠為里亞瑞歐戴上。人類男子有些彆扭地蹙眉，然而並未阻止薩堤爾的作為，這令達文西於心中暗喜。  
「我有東西要給你。」達文西側身在腰袋裡翻找，引來里亞瑞歐好奇地探看。薩堤爾從中拾出一片精美雕刻的石牌，堅固的細麻線穿過頂端鑿通的小洞，兩端相連繫起成為掛飾。達文西將它置入里亞瑞歐手中，期待地等候對方的反應。  
里亞瑞歐驚奇地翻看石牌，純白大理石的手感細膩帶些冰涼，上頭雕刻的烏鴉與太陽輻光細緻無比，另一面則刻有祝福和保護的詞彙，以及庇護神祇的名諱。  
「我以為薩堤爾是酒神的隨從。」里亞瑞歐疑惑地看向達文西，對方聳了聳肩。「大部分是，只不過我是個信從阿波羅的薩堤爾。」達文西取過護身符，掛上里亞瑞歐頸項。「這塊石頭是我先前從德爾菲帶回來的，它能保護你不受傷害。」薩堤爾溫情地說。  
里亞瑞歐垂下視線，以指尖撫過雕刻的輪廓，「謝謝。」他輕聲道謝，輕輕抿起雙唇，與伴侶更進一步的親近令達文西歡欣，以致他不察里亞瑞歐面上透出的細微糾結。

※

達文西躺在石洞外的矮樹頂上，隨興吹奏起他的潘笛，長短木管交互鳴響的旋律悠揚而令人喜悅。精靈們的生活與音樂共存，瑣羅亞斯德曾玩笑地說過，森林裡若少了音樂與美麗的仙女，那麼便如同呆坐在人類議會中無趣乏味。達文西對音樂並無多少研究，只是彷彿薩堤爾的本能，他亦能隨手譜出一段段輕快和諧的樂音。  
笛音引起里亞瑞歐的注意，他緩緩地從洞內走出，舉頭看向躺臥在樹上的薩堤爾。「這是哪來的旋律？」他提問，達文西停下吹奏，起身從樹頂一躍而下，強壯的山羊後腿穩穩著地。「我隨意吹吹而已。」  
達文西攙扶著里亞瑞歐，在一旁的樹墩坐下，如今里亞瑞歐已能自在地讓薩堤爾碰觸。「滿不錯的。」里亞瑞歐偏首，「從前我也彈里拉琴，我很喜歡它的音色。」  
達文西猛然驚呼，飛快奔回山洞裡頭，傾翻物品的嘈雜聲響令里亞瑞歐困惑，他轉頭望向山洞裡邊，不久後薩堤爾抱著一架蒙灰的里拉琴走出。  
「我很久沒有碰它了，差點忘記它還埋在雜物堆裡。」達文西說，呼氣吹去琴身上的灰塵，卻惹得自己噴嚏不已。「自從上回我的琴聲不小心讓維斯塔貞女離開祭壇，導致聖火熄滅以後。」  
「是你？」里亞瑞歐驚呼，「那可引起不小的風波，後來還導致爐灶女神的女祭司被審判和替換。」  
「阿波羅在上，」達文西蹙眉，「我可沒有引誘她的意思，她卻認為我是在向她求愛。薩堤爾可不是隨時都在發情，怎麼人類雌性這麼自作多情？」  
里亞瑞歐挑眉，玩味地看著達文西，引得薩堤爾有些羞惱。「它應該還能彈奏。」達文西匆匆將琴塞給里亞瑞歐，對方輕輕笑了起來，熟稔地開始為久未校準的琴弦調音。男子以指劃過調校後的細弦，清脆的音色便隨弦線的震動發出，他看了下達文西，對方向他回以微笑，里亞瑞歐低頭挑撥起音弦。  
久違的琴音喚起他在神廟的時日，祭祀儀式與盛大祭典的景象似遙遠模糊的記憶，大祭司的面孔與眼神卻清晰無比，嚴厲而低沉的嗓音彷彿仍在耳畔呼令他的名字。里亞瑞歐走心地持續演奏，絲毫不察琴聲中摻雜入的不和諧音，達文西奇怪地皺眉，看向里亞瑞歐才驚覺對方正無聲地落著眼淚，薩堤爾慌忙地詢問他為何哭泣，並為對方擦去臉上的淚液。  
「沒什麼，」里亞瑞歐以掌根抹揉掉眼角殘餘的淚痕，「只是想起以前的一些事情。」  
達文西並未追問，只是心疼地將里亞瑞歐輕攬進懷，讓對方倚在自己肩上。達文西的體溫令里亞瑞歐感到安心，積累多年的壓抑與委屈從胸中洶湧漫上，他閉起眼，依賴地靠在薩堤爾身上。  
「我是被大祭司帶回神廟的。」里亞瑞歐在達文西耳邊呢喃，「在那之前，我曾在不同的貴族家中流轉，作為奴隸被買賣。」達文西沉默地傾聽，輕撫著里亞瑞歐的後背。「是父親把我買下，給了我名字和棲身之地，以及祭司的身分與尊榮。」  
「所以你敬愛他為父親。」達文西回應，里亞瑞歐卻意外地擺首否認。「不是敬愛，他確實是我的父親。」薩堤爾驚訝地鬆開懷抱，發現人類男子的眼裡滿是悲傷。「我的母親是個妓女，她在我出生後不久將我交給父親。而我的父親，」里亞瑞歐哀悽地扯開難看的笑。「他轉身便把我賣給市集上的人販子，以免私生子壞了他的聲譽。」  
「他對我不聞不問，直到他為了坐穩大祭司的寶座，必須有個值得信任又忠心耿耿的心腹，為他剷除一切阻礙。於是他找回了我，讓我學習、讓我管理神廟、讓我成為他的利刃，除去與他作對的敵人。」里亞瑞歐停頓，悲戚地低喃。  
「父親要求我在奉與他政敵的祭酒裡下毒，並悄悄抹殺他的家人。然而在我帶領著刺客，在深夜裡潛進他的宅邸，他的女兒醒了過來。當她驚恐地哀求不要將她殺害，我猶豫了。」里亞瑞歐諷刺地輕笑，「但她還是死了。她的頸子被劃開一個大洞，斷氣時仍睜大著眼直看向我。」  
「父親聽到消息後很是憤怒，於是他讓人打斷我的腿，作為挑戰他權威的懲罰。」里亞瑞歐伸直了右腿，輕拉起衣袍的下襬，達文西的視線落在小腿上的包紮。「在他眼裡，我只是鞏固權力的工具。不是他的兒子，更從未是個人。」里亞瑞歐痛苦地蹙眉。  
「然而神廟的生活也讓我認識了真正的信仰。在每個治癒的病人身上，我看見仁慈而公正的阿斯克勒庇俄斯所施展的神蹟，而我作為他的祭司，正以己身榮耀他的名字。」里亞瑞歐的表情變得柔和，「在那瞬間，我感受到與神祇的連結，以及作為人的價值所在，彷彿醫治疾病能稍稍洗去我手上沾染的血腥，我的生命因此獲得意義。」  
「生命本身即是意義。」達文西回應，「你不需要由他人定義你的價值，」薩堤爾以雙手捧起男子的面容，深情而堅定地望入對方眼中。「你帶給我的幸福與喜悅，僅僅是因為你的存在。無關你的身分，也無關你曾經的作為。」  
「我從未見過我的父母。」達文西接著說道，「我是個棄嬰，安德烈把我撿了回來，一路養育我至成年。他教我各種知識與工藝，以及如何在森林裡生存，對我來說，安德烈就是我的父親。」達文西聳肩，「我也曾經試圖尋找我的生父，然而見識其他薩堤爾的荒誕行徑後，我決定放棄，何況作為一個太陽神信徒的薩堤爾，我並不怎麼被同類接受。然而過去並未對我的生活造成影響，現在的我還過得相當快活。」  
達文西拿起笛子，吹奏起另一段柔和而溫馴的旋律，音符如一隻溫柔的手，親密地安撫在里亞瑞歐心上。一股暖意從胸中淌出，他垂下眼，淡淡地笑了起來。  
「我似乎還沒有告訴你我的名字。」里亞瑞歐開口，輕輕說道。「吉羅拉莫．里亞瑞歐。你可以叫我吉羅拉莫。」

夜半的淅瀝雨聲令里亞瑞歐難以入眠，他在石床上輾轉反側，水氣的濕寒令他不適，他側身看著寬闊石床空缺的另一側若有所思，躊躇一陣後自床緣坐起。里亞瑞歐憑藉記憶在黑暗中沿著物品邊緣摸索前行，走出臥室時意外發覺薩堤爾亦未入眠，正盤坐在洞口向微光雨幕裡望去。  
「怎麼起來了？」達文西發現了黑暗裡的人影，起身牽扶里亞瑞歐，領他至座椅上安坐。達文西以火石點起矮桌上的脂肪蠟燭，濃厚的動物氣味隨火苗曳動而瀰漫。  
「下雨了，我睡不著。」里亞瑞歐的面容為火光映亮，他半垂眼簾，看著因熱度融化而下滴的油脂。達文西擔憂地欲檢查里亞瑞歐的腿傷，對方卻輕輕搖頭。「入秋了，雨季也快到了。」里亞瑞歐說，「初果收成以後，就是祭典舉辦的時節，現在城裡應該正忙著準備吧。」  
達文西不語，直盯著搖曳的燭火忽明忽滅，異樣的沉默裡僅有雨聲滴答。「你想回去嗎？」許久之後，薩堤爾小心翼翼地輕聲問道。  
里亞瑞歐並未回答達文西的提問，他抬眼望向洞外，滂沱的雨勢絲毫沒有轉小的跡象。「你的傷快好了，」達文西有些失落地說，「其實你隨時可以離開，我不會阻止你。」  
「那麼，」里亞瑞歐反問，「你希望我離開嗎？」他回頭，看向一旁的薩堤爾。火苗在里亞瑞歐深邃的眼瞳裡反映出跳動的光點，達文西竟猜不透對方真正的心思。「……不，我希望你留下。」於是薩堤爾僅能如實回覆，達文西別開視線，迴避男子的目光。  
里亞瑞歐無作評論，只是沉默地將頭倚靠上達文西的肩上，在安謐間隨逐漸蔓上的睏意緩緩闔上眼皮。「地上太潮濕了。」男子昏昏欲睡地呢喃，「床上還能睡下一人。」  
達文西驚異，偏首看向倚在他身上的里亞瑞歐，對方已閉上眼落入淺眠。薩堤爾輕柔而穩妥地將對方抱起，移至床上安放作舒適的姿勢，達文西猶豫了一陣，最終輕巧地爬上石床，在人類男子身旁躺下。  
伴侶身上的甜美氣息令他魂牽夢縈，達文西難掩欣喜地展臂將對方擁入懷中，里亞瑞歐下意識地向身旁的熱源蹭去，並發出滿足的哼聲，淅瀝的雨聲在薩堤爾的懷抱裡轉為低柔的安眠曲，疲倦的祭司安然沉入數月來首次無夢的安眠。

※

薩堤爾飛快地在山林間奔跑，後頭身穿白袍的人類則懷攜著一架樸實的里拉琴，悠閒地跟隨半獸人的路徑前行。達文西停下腳步，轉頭望向落後的里亞瑞歐咧出燦笑，滿溢的甜蜜從他心底迸出，從未感受過的幸福幾使他眩暈。「吉羅拉莫，快跟上！」他興奮地如孩童般喊道。  
里亞瑞歐輕笑，依然踩著輕鬆徐緩的步伐，「慢點，我可沒有一雙跑得飛快的山羊腿。」他調侃道，薩堤爾卻因此回頭奔馳至他身旁，一把將人攔腰抱起。里亞瑞歐驚呼，連忙將身軀靠上達文西肩處以免摔落，薩堤爾開懷地大笑。  
「這樣你就跟得上了。」達文西笑說，牢牢扣緊里亞瑞歐的腰身與膝窩，背扛著對方朝目的地奔去。疾風在里亞瑞歐耳邊呼嘯，他驚奇地看著身旁的景物快速向後退去，加速的心跳與身下的薩堤爾鼓動共鳴  
達文西在一棵參天巨木旁停下腳步，低下身讓里亞瑞歐穩穩落地，他的伴侶仰望巨樹濃密繁盛的枝葉，驚嘆於悠遠時光具現在樹木高聳結實的莖幹，作為它在長久以前即佇立於此的證明。  
「小時候我常來這裡，為了躲開安德烈指派的工作。」達文西踩著地上起伏交雜的樹根，繞至粗壯樹幹的另一側。「我還在樹上刻了東西，看，在這。」  
里亞瑞歐朝對方指向的方位看去，刻在樹皮上的圖樣隨時光荏苒而模糊輪廓，仍可依稀辨明是鳥類的形樣。他掏出藏在衣領下的護身符，鳥形圖樣與石牌上的金烏雕刻如出一轍。里亞瑞歐轉頭看向達文西，對方親密地從後方擁上他。  
「這棵樹有個傳說，」達文西說，與里亞瑞歐一同仰首向圖樣看去。「阿波羅的使鳥停駐在大樹的頂端，俯瞰世間萬物的一舉一動，牠會在每天日落時飛回太陽神身旁，向祂報告一天的所見所聞。所以我會來這裡向烏鴉祈禱，希望牠能讓阿波羅聽見我的願望。」  
「你許了什麼樣的願？」里亞瑞歐問，達文西笑著搖頭。「一些不太重要的事情，總歸不離對老爹的抱怨，也許還有對真理的渴求。」薩堤爾鬆開懷抱，拾回里亞瑞歐擺在一旁的七弦琴，隨手撥弄了幾條弦線。「我還為此寫了首詩。」  
里亞瑞歐就地倚著樹幹坐下，達文西朝他微笑，在人類男子對面的石塊歇坐，他試著彈撥出幾個和弦，清了清嗓子便開口歌唱。薩堤爾的歌聲稱不上天籟，低沉平穩的聲線和譜與神祇的贊歌卻意外和諧，寧和的歌聲迴盪在林葉之際，里亞瑞歐靜靜望著達文西專注投入的神情，一抹笑意不自覺地浮現於嘴角。  
然而兩人之間的平靜卻因一頭雌鹿倉皇闖入而破壞，體型不大的生靈為巨樹的盤根所絆，跌趴在地時尚在惶恐地嘶叫。達文西停下演奏，里亞瑞歐起身急忙上前查看，牝鹿卻不住掙扎，意欲逃離人類的趨近。里亞瑞歐小心翼翼地靠近，雙手平舉在胸前示以無害，他看見雌鹿的後腿上插著一支斷裂的弓箭，一股鮮血從創口流出。  
達文西蹙眉，在驚惶的動物身邊跪下，檢視牠的傷處。「箭頭插得很深。」達文西握上箭矢的木質短柄，母鹿在他左右翻攪箭柄時痛苦地尖叫，達文西使勁將與血肉撕纏的金屬銳器一把拔出。「有獵人在森林裡面。」薩堤爾看了眼手上的利器，一臉凝重地說。  
「是祭典。」里亞瑞歐沉下目光，「他們要獵捕宴會上的野肉。」他輕撫上母鹿身上美麗滑順的皮毛，牠睜大漆黑水潤的獸眼，盯向面容哀戚的人類男子。一旁的薩堤爾將手輕搭上他的肩梢，穩穩攫扣上里亞瑞歐微微顫抖的臂膀。  
獵犬激烈的吠叫從後方的林木間傳來，嘈雜的交談人聲依稀可聞，負傷的牝鹿被聲響驚動，踉蹌地從地上爬起，向前奔跑消失在樹林裡。里亞瑞歐爬上起伏的矮坡欲追找雌鹿的身影，一支迅疾的弓箭堪堪擦過他的頰側飛過，達文西在他尚處驚愕之時將他扯下，驚險地躲過下一支應射中他身軀的疾箭。從高處跌落的里亞瑞歐吃痛蹙眉，不作聲色地撫壓住小腿傷處。  
「別出聲。」達文西壓低身子，伸手將里亞瑞歐護在身後，緩緩移動將兩人的身影藏在林蔭的隱蔽之下，全神貫注地警戒即將到來的生人。愈發接近的腳步聲顯示來人數量眾多，獵人們的話聲混雜咒罵與犬隻吠叫。  
「我確定剛才有東西在這，」一名獵人焦躁地向他的同伴喊道，「比鹿還大得多的獵物！」其他獵手粗鄙地嘲笑，「好哇，那麼牠在哪裡？你什麼都沒獵到，還讓打中的鹿跑了！」  
「現在只剩你沒有收穫啦，馬庫斯。」另一名獵人幸災樂禍道，「回頭可要面對神廟那老頭的懲罰囉。他可不像那個失蹤的祭司那樣通融，少說也要把你打得皮開肉綻！」  
「噢，拜託閉嘴！我一定能打到個獵物，最少也有隻野豬！」名為馬庫斯的獵人吼道，嘴裡不斷叨念著詛咒，喝斥他的獵犬往前追蹤獵物的動向。  
獵人隊伍的動靜逐漸遠去，達文西探頭確認無虞後才稍稍鬆懈，他轉頭憂慮地看著有些呆愣的里亞瑞歐。薩堤爾猜想他的伴侶必是受到不小驚嚇，心疼地輕攬對方的腰肢。  
「沒受傷吧？」達文西問，里亞瑞歐微微地搖頭。「沒事。」人類男子懨懨地回覆，因獵人們交談而生的思緒不住在他心中盤旋。  
「吉羅拉莫，」蒼老而低沉的聲音呼喊道，「別妄圖你不配得的。」一隻佈滿皺紋的手遞出刻有醫神權杖的匕首，自己接過小刀的手上染浸黏膩濁污的乾涸血漬。「記住你的身分，以及你該做的事。」他的父親威嚴地向他警告。  
里亞瑞歐沉重地閉眼，他感覺有某種硬物哽在他的咽喉。「回去吧。」他向達文西說道，「我覺得累了。」

※

里亞瑞歐心神不寧了好幾日，無法確定他的選擇是否正確，他不捨為此犧牲這段時間裡的快樂與寧靜，以及背棄達文西對他的純然信任。薩堤爾為身旁人所驚動，他坐起身來查看睡在一旁的伴侶。  
「怎麼了？腿又疼了？」達文西輕聲詢問道。里亞瑞歐眉間微蹙，微微頷首，達文西點起蠟燭，就著晃動的燭光，檢視起男人的右小腿。「似乎腫起來了，我幫你敷點藥膏。」  
里亞瑞歐撐起上身，倚靠在達文西肩上。「藥膏用完了，新的一批也得等採完草藥才能製作。」他微微移動傷腿，從齒間發出細微的嘶聲。「不會很痛，我可以忍。」  
達文西不捨地輕搓里亞瑞歐的臂膀，「但你已經幾天都睡不好了。」達文西沉默了一陣，接著溫柔地將里亞瑞歐平擺回床上，自己則從側邊溜下床鋪。「我去和安德烈討些藥膏，他那裡應該還有些存貨。」  
「現在？」里亞瑞歐看向已在準備啟程的達文西，心跳因愈發緊張的情緒加重，源自胸腔的巨響在他耳畔砰訇。「外頭已經全黑了，而且還下著大雨。」達文西朝里亞瑞歐投以微笑，彎下腰在他額上輕吻。「我很熟悉這片森林，天黑和下雨不會造成阻礙。只要能讓你舒服點，這點小事不算什麼。」  
里亞瑞歐內心湧上強烈的愧疚，於是他伸手環上達文西脖頸，鼻尖輕蹭在對方柔軟碩大的山羊耳朵。「對不起。」里亞瑞歐的聲音有些顫抖，達文西欣喜又帶有安撫意圖的回抱令他愈發煎熬。「別擔心，我很快就會回來。」達文西溫柔地回覆道。

里亞瑞歐躺在床上，仔細地聽著石洞外細微的聲音變化。達文西的蹄聲很快淹沒在淋漓的雨音中，他又靜待了一陣後，才激動地自床上坐起。里亞瑞歐環視房間內的擺設，少數屬於自己的物品皆是達文西精心製作的手工藝品，他猶疑了一會，最終只拿起那塊刻有金烏的護身符。  
他從達文西的工作室裡翻出一件皮革斗篷，罩蓋上身後走入夜雨之中，冷寒的溼氣加劇傷處的痛楚，他猜想該是骨傷因上回的跌撞又再度破裂。泥濘的土壤使里亞瑞歐曳著傷腿的步伐更加拖沓，他無法辨別眼眶裡熱燙的液體是因著腿上的疼痛或心口的酸澀而生，里亞瑞歐在蜿蜒山路的轉角處回頭，望向隱沒在雨幕之中的山洞。「對不起。」里亞瑞歐呢喃，伸手將眼上幾近滴落的淚珠抹去。「但是我必須回去。」  
里亞瑞歐轉身，堅定地沿陰暗的路途前行，即便他明瞭回到神廟後，將要面對他父親的冷落與眾人的諷語。他低頭望向空無一物的雙手，鼻尖卻彷彿嗅到腥臭的血銹味。「對不起，但我不配擁有你給的一切。」里亞瑞歐哽咽。

安德烈被居室外頭的騷動所驚醒。西努勒斯點起床邊的燭台，抓起他的酒神杖，謹慎地朝聲響處踱去，見著一道黑影正鬼鬼祟祟地在藥房裡晃盪，安德烈倏地大喊，並以手杖大力朝黑影擊去。  
「噢！」熟悉的嗓音呼痛，安德烈驚訝地舉高燭火，他的養子跌坐在地上，手摀著方才被重擊的後腦。「李奧，你在這裡做什麼？現在可是半夜！」安德烈質問，一手將薩堤爾從地上拉起。「吉羅拉莫的腿傷又疼了，我來拿藥膏。」達文西回應，翻找藥罐的同時順帶抱怨安德烈下手過重。「我怎麼知道是你，而不是那些討人厭的山賊？」西努勒斯皺眉，從架上取下一只陶罐，交與達文西。「你說他之前又跌了一次，明天帶他來一趟，我看看情況再調整配方。」  
達文西應允，忙將藥罐收入皮囊袋中收妥，再次披上擋雨斗篷。「安德烈，謝了。」臨走前，達文西在雨中向西努勒斯喊道，安德烈在洞口舉起燭火示意。薩堤爾略微一笑，隨即邁開步伐，奔踏在夜雨的山路。冰冷的雨點凍疼達文西的面容與四肢，但他毫不在意，他趕著回去他的巢穴，為他摯愛的伴侶緩解病痛。  
然而回到山洞時，達文西卻面臨他最深沉的恐懼。  
「吉羅拉莫？」達文西脫下斗篷，隨意甩落毛髮上沾染的雨水，薩堤爾捧著藥罐走進臥房，卻不見伴侶的蹤影，連帶對方的氣味也有些淡薄。恐慌自頂上浸落，達文西驚惶地在巢穴四處尋找里亞瑞歐的身影，然而他一無所獲。  
達文西失落地回到臥房，室內一切擺飾如舊，獨缺那塊送與里亞瑞歐的石質護身符。種種跡象皆表明里亞瑞歐的離去，被伴侶拋棄的痛苦與委屈使達文西幾乎窒息，他看向手裡的藥膏罐子，悲慟而落的淚水打濕封蓋的羊皮紙片。

※

久違的場景令里亞瑞歐恍惚，阿夫洛斯管的鳴響伴隨祭司的禱詞與獻祭羊羔的尖嘯，理應熟悉的儀式卻份外陌生。他站立在大祭司身後發愣，眼前的一切嘈雜得失真。  
「吉羅拉莫，祭刀。」大祭司不耐煩的低沉聲線喚回里亞瑞歐的注意，他連忙呈上刀具，亞歷山卓俾倪地瞥過里亞瑞歐的面容，一手牢牢扣押祭物的脖頸，俐落自動脈處落刀。羊羔在牠生命的終末發出無比淒厲的慘叫，腥臭的鮮血從切口泊泊湧出，沿祭台上刻畫的溝槽流瀉而下，沾濕祭者的鞋底。里亞瑞歐直盯向羊羔失去神采的空洞大眼，莫名的厭惡與恐懼突地襲來，混和悲悽與憤怒的慨恨卻無處宣洩。  
大祭司將染滿血液的祭刀隨意在麻布上抹過，向後遞還給里亞瑞歐，他漠然而順從地接過，沉甸甸的金屬器具彷彿將斨伐生靈的罪孽重壓在旁觀者肩上。里亞瑞歐低垂著頭，沉默地跟隨在亞歷山卓身後，穿越過長廊的景象一如往昔。他依然是醫神神廟的聖殿管事，然而他明白一切已與過去不同。  
「之後的事情由我接手就行，閣下。」另一名地位較低的神官，在里亞瑞歐進入至聖所前恭敬卻強硬地將他攔下。里亞瑞歐蹙眉，「我是聖殿管事，輔佐祭司大人執行儀式一直是我的工作。」  
「再也不是了。」亞歷山卓冷漠地發聲，回頭以冷漠鄙夷的神情瞧向里亞瑞歐。「是我讓他替代你的職份。在你決定冒然離開神廟，還在德爾菲逗留時，你早該料見這番下場。」大祭司讓神官取過里亞瑞歐手中的祭器，逕自向至聖所內走去，里亞瑞歐只得遵從指示，將呈有各式道具的托盤交與對方。「吉羅拉莫，記住你還能留在這裡的原因。」亞歷山卓語帶威脅地說。  
里亞瑞歐佇留在原地沉默不語，直至兩人消失在門室的轉角後，才慢慢抬起眼看進空蕩而深邃的建物之中。他牽動嘴角，擠出一抹嘲諷而哀戚的笑，轉身向自己的住所一跛一跛地踱去，不再需要偽裝時他便任由腿傷遷就。疼痛的程度在強撐無恙中與日俱增，里亞瑞歐咬緊齒關， 緊揪著藏於衣料下的石牌，隱忍住胸中翻騰的委屈與眼眶裡蘊釀的熱濕。

疲累纏繞在里亞瑞歐身軀之上，渾沌佔據他的思緒，他感覺自己的肌膚正迸發高熱，骨子裡卻滲入揮之不去的刺骨冷寒。他掙扎，卻無從擺脫臨壓的不適。他聽見僕從叫喚他晨起的聲響，里亞瑞歐試圖撐起沉重的眼皮作為回應，然而卻毫無作用。  
「閣下，您該起身了。」女奴的聲音有些疑惑，里亞瑞歐聽見她的腳步朝床邊接近，一陣衣物摩擦的窸窣後，一隻布滿粗繭的手覆上他的前額。女奴輕聲抽氣，迅速收回了手。「您在高燒。」她的語氣裡充滿擔憂。  
里亞瑞歐使勁以支起上身，奮力睜開的雙眼視野裡，光線紛雜得混亂惱人。「我沒事。」里亞瑞歐說道，然而他的嗓音卻十足低沉沙啞。「琪塔，替我準備盥洗和衣物。」  
「可是閣下，您的身體……」女奴蹙眉，她的主人虛弱而遲鈍地坐起在床緣，眼神卻清明堅定地直望向她。「今天神廟要為不久後的祭典祈禱獻祭，我不能缺席。琪塔，去拿我的祭袍。」  
琪塔感到為難，仍然順從地取來聖殿管事精緻的祭祀長袍，她攙扶起男人後為他穿上。「您的藥膏已經完成了，稍後我會連同退燒的藥飲送來，您可以在儀式結束後使用。」琪塔在里亞瑞歐耳邊說道。  
里亞瑞歐輕咳了兩聲，接過僕役遞與他的短刀並道謝。他原先的祭祀匕首早已遺失在森林的某處，父親再度賜與新替的小刀卻再不似昔物趁手，彷若聖殿管事的職務一般，成為他身上突兀而不相合的配飾。他忽略自己因高熱而昏晃不明的神智，對著女奴舉捧的銅鏡整理衣領，卻因胸膛冒出的一陣不適而不住嗽咳，彷彿要將內臟嘔出般劇烈。琪塔趕忙擱下銅鏡，拍撫里亞瑞歐的背部，試圖為他緩解痛苦。  
里亞瑞歐終於疲憊地從哮喘中緩過，揮手示意僕役退下，卻引來琪塔的驚叫。他看向方才掩嘴的手心，幾線血絲纏繞附黏其上，惡兆所昭示的訊息無比沉重而令人惶恐。「噢不……」琪塔抓來一塊布料，慌亂地擦去主人掌上的血跡。里亞瑞歐不安地閉上眼，壓抑而絕望地低喃。「我所敬畏的神祇、神廟的主人，阿波羅之子、偉大的醫神。」里亞瑞歐默默流下哀戚的眼淚，「您究竟為何對我如此殘忍？」

※

達文西的同伴們費盡心思，卻怎樣也無法令沮喪萎靡的薩堤爾打起精神。瑣羅亞斯德停下故作風趣的輕浮玩笑，看著失落恍神的達文西嘆了口氣，拿起腰間的酒袋再度斟滿對方手中的角杯。「你也別難過了，不過就只是個人類，忘了他吧。」瑣羅亞斯德勸道。  
「但他是我的伴侶。」達文西拿起杯子木然地飲落濃酒，另一手緊揣著里亞瑞歐曾彈奏的里拉琴。「我的伴侶拋棄了我。」達文西悲傷地呢喃。「這個嘛，你當初可是把人囚禁在巢裡。」瑣羅亞斯德挑眉，聳了聳肩頭。  
凡妮莎瞪了瑣羅亞斯德一眼，轉頭安慰起眼眶微濕的達文西。「我看得出里亞瑞歐是喜歡你的，或許他離開是有其他不得已的原因。」凡妮莎輕柔地說，「也許他是為了不傷害到你，才選擇不告而別。」  
達文西懨懨地應聲，垂首一遍遍撫過琴弦，隨著零落的弦音落淚。寧芙與薩堤爾相視而嘆，只能任由心碎的達文西沉浸在悲傷之中。  
從外頭歸來的半人馬方進到石室內，便感受到眾人間異樣的沉重氛圍。尼克安靜地鑽進工作室，將達文西要求的補給品從背袋中一一取出，躊躇了一會後才從房室裡走出。「城鎮裡一片混亂。」半人馬說，「據說是個神官在獻祭時觸怒了神祇，因此得了瘟疫，祭司現在被獨自關押在山丘上的小屋，等待神廟決定如何處置。」尼克緊蹙眉頭，直視向達文西的雙眼。「大師，那是一名阿斯克勒庇俄斯的祭司。」  
「吉羅拉莫。」達文西喃喃說道，眼神飄忽不定。「我得去救他。」薩堤爾倏地站起，起身便要往外頭奔去，卻被瑣羅亞斯德一把拖住。  
「佐！放開我！」達文西奮力掙扎，朝他的摯友慍怒大吼，瑣羅亞斯德卻藉勢從背後架住對方，抵死不讓達文西掙脫。「冷靜點，李奧！你現在去幫不了他！」  
「他們派了人看守關押的屋子，不讓任何人靠近，闖進去太過冒險。」尼克贊同瑣羅亞斯德的立場。「要是發現有人試圖營救，監禁的守備會更加嚴謹。」達文西嗚咽，焦躁地跺步。「那麼該怎麼辦？我不能讓吉羅拉莫被關在那裡！」薩堤爾沮喪而悲傷地哀號。  
「夜晚的時候，守備應該比較鬆懈，」凡妮莎提議，「佐有一副能引人入眠的潘笛，你可以讓守衛們睡著，再偷偷進到屋裡。」寧芙略顯擔憂地看向達文西。「只是李奧，你不能強迫他離開，否則即便你把他救出，他又會自己回去神廟。」  
「他可不是你的所有物，而是個麻煩又惹事上身的神廟祭司。」瑣羅亞斯德鬆開桎梏，對已經冷靜許多的達文西鄭重說道。「你要是真想救他，就別再綁架人回來。」

里亞瑞歐又一次在睡夢裡聽見那陣笛聲，一段似曾相似的、令他安心的旋律。也許是他依然眷戀在森林裡的時光，才會在夢中再次憶起達文西身上的微溫，他翻身別過頭去，柔軟獸毛刷過面頰的觸感逼真得彷若現實。  
里亞瑞歐仍被反反覆覆的發熱及愈趨嚴重的咳血所折磨，他的父親卻將他冠上瀆神的罪名，並將他關押在此等死，曾經的聖殿管事不禁自嘲，關於薩堤爾的幻影許是為了提醒他犯下的真正罪孽。他聽見熟悉的嗓音低吟祈求他康復的禱詞，虔誠向神祇祈禱的語氣倒與達文西本人如出一轍，然而他明白一切只是因疾患而生的臆想。  
「詩歌與藝術之主、宏偉太陽的化身，偉大的阿波羅，」達文西的聲音低誦，「求您念在我遵循您的神諭、殷勤奉獻並榮耀您的名字，回應並實現您信徒的祈願。」溫暖寬厚的掌心輕柔地捧撫上里亞瑞歐的臉側。「求您治癒吉羅拉莫．里亞瑞歐，阿斯克勒庇俄斯虔誠的祭司、我命中注定的伴侶。」大掌將里亞瑞歐的頭頸捧起，某個裝有強烈草藥氣息水飲的容器邊緣貼上他乾裂的唇瓣，出於莫名的信賴，里亞瑞歐順從地飲下藥液，夢中的幻影溫柔地為他抹去殘留的水漬。  
「求您讓他免於疾病帶來的痛苦，別讓哈迪斯在他生命最美好的年華裡，將他召進亡者的國度。」大掌摩娑著他的面頰，粗糙的厚繭擦在肌膚上引起輕微的麻癢，舒適親暱得令他依戀。「求您別讓死亡的噩耗，無情地奪去我命中的摯愛。只要他平安快樂，便是我畢生的喜悅與欣慰，即使日後我僅能在遠處眺望他康健的身影，再無法擁他入懷。」撫摸他臉側的動作停頓了一下，改以更緩慢而眷戀的方式撫碰，「但從前他枕臥在我臂彎裡安睡，那是我一生中最滿足的時刻。」幻影悲傷地低喃。  
里亞瑞歐心裡一陣酸澀，他的不告而別必然使薩堤爾全然心碎。「對不起。」里亞瑞歐輕語，希望他的愧疚能因此消減。「李奧納多，對不起。」大掌倏地停下摩娑，細微的顛動從指尖傳遞至里亞瑞歐的肌膚。他枕著的毛絨軟物略略挪動，溫熱的吐息由上方呼落，里亞瑞歐感受到溫熱柔軟的物體，在他額上印下濕潤的痕跡。  
「吉羅拉莫。」幻影的聲線激動得顫抖，溫熱的水滴落在里亞瑞歐的頰上，一路滑至他的唇角，一絲鹹苦在他嘴中化開。「我愛你，吉羅拉莫。」

※

夢中的幻影並未隨里亞瑞歐日漸好轉的病情逝去，反倒愈發清晰真實，薩堤爾的溫情與愛意成了他在孤寂的囚室裡的唯一依慰。里亞瑞歐甚至奢望起曾經的幸福寧靜，卻在認清事實後黯然扼息不切實際的念想。  
屋外傳來交談的聲響，窸窣的腳步聲明顯較平常零落的守衛人數要多，里亞瑞歐記起今日該是神殿作出對他的最終判決。里亞瑞歐慨然，他對父親與信仰的一廂情願，竟將以瀆神的罪名被眾人記憶。他強打起精神，支起身子等待宣判的到來。  
那名替代他祭職的神官，如今已成了新任的聖殿管事，帶領一隊人馬進到囚屋，里亞瑞歐望著一眾身著熟悉服飾的神廟人員，不禁自嘲苦笑起來。神官與守衛們將窄小的屋內塞得擁擠，為首的祭司不作聲色地瞥了眼落魄的前任者，逕自抖開手中的羊皮紙捲。  
「吉羅拉莫．里亞瑞歐，仁慈的阿斯克勒庇俄斯曾經的僕人，」祭司宣讀道，「因於獻給醫神的儀式中，未以潔淨正確的方式施行獻祭，觸怒神祇而降致疫病。雖在祭司的祈禱與神的慈悲下幸得痊癒，神殿仍需究其瀆神之罪。」祭司闔起紙捲，直視向坐在床緣的里亞瑞歐。「阿斯克勒庇俄斯的大祭司作出裁決，將汝流放出境，此生不得再踏入神廟。你可以收拾屬於自己的財物，在明日清晨前永遠離開。」  
里亞瑞歐垂下眼瞼，不發一語，肅穆的人群裡似有低聲譏笑，曾經的神廟祭司、如今的被流放者，身分與階級淪落的加諸羞辱已無慟於里亞瑞歐滿溢的哀悽。他漠然地觀望眾人行出屋外，守衛再次落鎖的鏗鏘聲響於他的心底冷寒迴盪。  
里亞瑞歐頹然地爬回床板上臥倒，沉默地蜷縮起身軀，門外的守衛吹噓著昨晚從他神準的弓箭下逃脫的獵物，該是多麼雄偉壯碩的牡鹿。一如既往的嘈雜嘻笑與他沉寂的世界隔絕，里亞瑞歐閉上眼，屏蔽一切的知覺。

薩堤爾的幻影仍隨夜幕降臨而到來，里亞瑞歐安然地、沉靜地感受熟悉的掌於他臉上撫碰、順梳他略顯凌亂的髮流，他放任自己沉溺在虛妄的溫柔裡，悲哀地辯解這將是最後一回。  
「神廟的決定已經傳遍城鎮了。」達文西哀傷地輕訴，「太陽升起之後，你將就此遠去。」薩堤爾低下身，兩支鈍硬的錐角抵壓在額角處，液體落在里亞瑞歐眼上，接續向下淌流似他眼中落下的淚。「吉羅拉莫，我的愛，我該如何面對你的離開？」  
「我多想將你帶離這裡，回到郊外的森林、回到我的山洞，」薩堤爾停頓了一下，「回到我們的家。」幻影輕輕抹去沉睡男子頰上的淚流。「但他們說得對，我不能不顧你的意願，擅自奪去你的自由。」  
里亞瑞歐輕輕挪動了頭部，卻引來薩堤爾吃痛的嘶聲，連帶枕下的軟物亦劇烈抽動，里亞瑞歐被顛得清醒，這才驚覺一切並非夢境。他依然緊閉雙眼，偽裝作未曾發覺真相，輕薄的眼瞼卻止不住激動地輕顫。里亞瑞歐悄悄挪移姿勢枕壓至別處，細聽達文西自粗喘漸緩的呼吸聲。他聽見達文西沮喪地苦笑。「明知道不該太過靠近的，但我還是忍不住想再離你近點、再遠遠看你一眼，卻被門房的守衛發現了。」薩堤爾輕揉那隻負傷的腿。「那支箭頭可真鋒利，現在我能體會你腿傷的感受了。」達文西拙劣地自嘲。  
薩堤爾結束話語，室內再度沉寂下來。里亞瑞歐安默地枕躺在達文西腿上，他心知對方正專注地注視著他的睡顏，一如往昔地在他睡夢時，靜靜陪伴直至天明。里亞瑞歐感受達文西每次溫柔而眷戀的碰觸，謹慎輕柔似恐驚擾到他的睡眠，兩人懷揣各自的心事，靜靜享受此刻的安寧。  
「你大概不想我再來打擾你的生活，我不能自私地把你帶離人類的世界。」達文西拿出了某樣物件，輕輕地放入里亞瑞歐交疊在腹上的手中。「你的匕首落在當初那座懸崖下面，我把它找了回來。你應該會想隨身帶著它。」達文西將手覆握在里亞瑞歐掌上。「抱歉，是我搗亂了你原來平靜的生活，你應該在神廟擔任高貴的祭司，而不是被魯莽的薩堤爾綁架，淪落到被城鎮流放的地步。」  
「我會在遠處目送你離去，祈禱你今後的平安與快樂。」里亞瑞歐聽見達文西壓抑地啜泣，覆在他手背上的大掌輕握了幾下。「我只能讓你離開，那才是對你最好的選擇。」達文西傾身，在里亞瑞歐唇上印下深情而又悲傷的親吻。「我多希望你願意留下，作為我的伴侶在森林裡生活，但我知道那只能是我的癡心妄想。」  
「天快亮了。」薩堤爾輕語道，「偉大的阿波羅，請庇佑他旅途中的安康，在遙遠的彼鄉尋得安愜的居所，遠離一切的紛擾與煩憂。」達文西眷戀地以拇指一遍遍撫揉里亞瑞歐的手。「永別了，吾愛，即使你不在我身邊，我也還是愛著你。」  
薩堤爾輕巧地離開床舖，躡步踱至門前，沮喪哀悽地望向地平線下逐漸亮起的微光。達文西低首抹去眼角的淚光，理了理肩上的背袋，準備在城鎮轉醒前邁開離去的步伐。  
「如果你愛我的話，李奧納多，」一道他心心念念的嗓音制止了薩堤爾的腳步，達文西回過身去，里亞瑞歐正從床上坐起，哀戚的面容上卻掛著釋然的淺笑。「那麼，你該帶我回家。」

※

達文西焦慮地在居所的石洞外徘徊，不時向四周的森林眺望，焦躁的心緒終於在山野小徑的盡頭望見攬持籐籃的人影時安下。薩堤爾健壯的山羊腿奔起如飛，絲毫不受上頭尚未痊癒的傷口影響，眨眼便趕至白衣男子身側，一把將人抱起。里亞瑞歐驚呼，連忙扔下籐籃，攀上達文西的頸項。  
「我找你好久了，我以為你又要離開我。」達文西委屈地說，埋首於對方頸窩磨蹭，盡情嗅聞屬於他伴侶的氣味。「我只是去附近採點藥草。」里亞瑞歐無奈地撫拍達文西後背，輕吻在對方柔軟碩大的獸耳上。他知道先前的紛紛擾擾與他的逃脫，對意外重視伴侶的薩堤爾造成不小的陰影。  
達文西在里亞瑞歐臉上親落數吻，才終於鬆開對方，低下身來拾掇起翻覆灑落滿地的藥草。里亞瑞歐亦彎下腰，一同將草藥拾回籃中。  
「這種藥草對刀劍創傷的傷口癒合很有幫助，雖然我不知道它對半獸人效用如何。」里亞瑞歐蹙眉，瞥向達文西腿上的傷口。「而且你不該奔跑的，傷口很可能再度崩開。」  
「安德烈說了，我的傷沒有大礙，很快就能復原的。」被伴侶點出疏失，達文西有些羞赧地搔搔面頰，將整理好的籐籃遞與里亞瑞歐，並將人從地上扶起。「但我很高興，你為了我特地去找草藥。」達文西欣慰地說。  
想起原先的打算，薩堤爾興奮地擁住他的伴侶，在里亞瑞歐的眉心輕吻並親暱地輕蹭兩下。「快回家吧，我做了東西給你。」

達文西牽引里亞瑞歐直入工作室內，難掩激動地從凌亂的桌面上翻出一只做工精細的木匣。閃泛七彩虹光的貝母精巧地鑲嵌其上，精緻雕刻的花草紋飾可見作者的用心。里亞瑞歐接過木匣，驚嘆地翻看薩堤爾別出心裁的精美藝品，匣內的硬物在翻轉時發出聲響，里亞瑞歐疑惑地看向達文西。  
「打開看看。」達文西難掩笑意，從後頭擁上里亞瑞歐，越過肩梢與他一同看向對方手中的匣子。里亞瑞歐順從地掀開匣蓋，兩枚成對的、同樣精緻的金質戒指擺放其中。里亞瑞歐驚訝地回望達文西，毫不意外地看見對方柔軟而深情的微笑。  
「我聽說人類有佩戴戒指表示婚姻關係的習慣。雖然我不能陪你生活在人類的城鎮，或為你舉辦人類的婚姻儀式，」達文西伸手取過其中一枚戒指，輕柔捧起里亞瑞歐的左掌，並將其穿戴於第四指之上，微微傾身親吻在里亞瑞歐嘴角。「但你是我最珍愛的伴侶。我會愛你更甚於自己，保護你不受傷害，直到我死去的那一刻。」  
里亞瑞歐凝視向指上別具意涵的美麗藝品，垂下的眼睫間隱約有水氣醞釀。達文西所宣示的諾言過於慎重，以致里亞瑞歐有種不真實的恍惚。他的生命在達文西出現以前，從未有過如此珍重愛護他的存在，他甚為敬重的父親視他為累贅，而他以己身奉獻的神廟與信仰最終將他捨棄。  
里亞瑞歐匆匆擦去眼中的淚液，抓起匣中另一枚戒指，如達文西那般為對方戴上。身後的薩堤爾又將他攬緊了些。「你之前說山上的石榴結果了。」里亞瑞歐的聲線顫抖，達文西的大掌溫柔地為他撫去殘存的淚水。「現在果實成熟了，我帶你去。」

「嘿，李奧！我們哪時候要去整修安德烈的作坊？」頂著巨大羊角、相貌堪稱英俊瀟灑的薩堤爾向前方的同類呼喚。  
達文西緊抱懷中的伴侶，靈巧地在山壁上飛攀，他無視瑣羅亞斯德的呼喊並與對方擦身而過。「抱歉，佐，我最近沒空！」達文西歡快地喊道。  
瑣羅亞斯德呆愣，他挑了下眉，拿起腰間的水袋灌了口酒。「好吧，看來我只能找尼克把櫃子釘完了。」瑣羅亞斯德搔了搔耳根，看著達文西遠去的背影感慨萬分。被友人拋下的薩堤爾轉身，悻悻然往回森林的路上走去，他一面盤算著待會該去與哪名美麗的仙女廝混，一面故作哀憤地高聲抱怨。「當初是誰那麼不屑求偶期的？現在達文西眼裡只有他的伴侶囉。」


End file.
